Runes
Introduction and Basic Statistics Runes are a new item added into Deck Heroes allowing a player to extend the potential of their creatures and heroes. For example, a Vitality rune can be added to a creature to give it extra life. There are 5 degrees of runes, ranging from 1 to 5 stars, just like creatures and heroes. The star rating (and rarity) corresponds to the color of the rune. * White = 1 Star * Green = 2 Stars * Blue = 3 Stars * Purple = 4 Stars * Orange = 5 Stars There are also two types of runes, hero runes, and creature runes. You can tell which one is which just by looking at them; hero runes look metallic, whilst creature runes look more like rocks. There are only three kinds of creature runes that can go onto any creature: Vitality, Violence, and Protean. There are plenty of other creature runes, but they are specific to a certain ability. For example, you cannot put a Warlust rune on a Paragon, because Paragon doesn't have Warlust; however, you can put a Warlust rune on a Terror Dragon, because Terror Dragon has Warlust. And, obviously, you could put a Vitality, Violence, or Protean rune on either of them. Hero runes are a bit different, because there is no hero rune specific to a certain hero or hero talent, so you can put any hero rune on any hero. Be warned, though, if you put a Sorcery rune on a hero, and none of your creatures have any magic, then the rune won't have any effect. Of course, I was just using that specific rune as an example. It also applies to runes such as Mortii Vigor, which gives all of your Mortii creatures more health. If you don't have any Mortii creatures, then having the Mortii Vigor rune on your hero is a waste of a rune slot. Speaking of rune slots, each hero, regardless of star rating, can have a total of 5 rune slots. The amount of slots your hero has depends on your own level as a player. Each creature has a total of 3 rune slots, which depends on the level of the creature. A level 0 creature only has 1, a level 5 creature has 2, and a level 10 creature has 3. Evolving a creature does not grant that creature an extra rune slot. Each rune is upgraded just like how you would upgrade a creature, by feeding it other runes. Lesser runes provide less experience, while more powerful runes provide more experience. Here is a table explaining that in more detail: Also, just like when upgrading creatures, the amount of experience needed increases as you level them up. That increase is shown below: * To get a 1 star rune from level one to level ten, it would take you 1278 1 star runes, which is equivalent to 63900 Glory Points. * To get a 2 star rune from level one to level ten, it would take you 2555 1 star runes, which is equivalent to 127750 Glory Points. * A 5 star rune would take 25550 1 star runes (worth 1277500 Glory Points) to get it from level one to level ten. Drop Rates ℜ★Naruto did an in depth study where he recorded what runes he got each time he drew 10 runes using glory points. After drawing 3,750 runes, he got a pretty good idea of the drops rates of each different degree of rune. The summarized version is as follows: * White: 2 in 3 chance * Green: 1 in 5 chance * Blue: 1 in 10 chance * Purple: 1 in 20 chance * Orange:1 in 1000 chance Rune Exchange Also, rather than simply drawing for runes using glory points, you may trade Rune Shards that you may have earned for several 4 and 5 star runes using the Rune Exchange. Rune Exchange is found within the Draw Rune page and has the following available for 15 shards: * Violence IV * Vitality IV * Protean IV * Each Racial Vigor IV Rune * Each Racial Might IV Rune These Runes are also available for 30 shards: * Sacrifice V * Immunity V * Rebirth V * Initial Rage V * Haste V * Sorcery V Rune Shards can be obtained from gem draws, Ultima Chests, and from special purchases randomly available from The Traders Shop. 5-star runes can also be obtained from Lucky Spin More Info, Thoughts, and Recommendations Now, you can, in theory, get any rune to level 10, if you are willing to put in the effort to do so. However, that brings up the question of which runes are worth leveling. In my opinion, I would never level up a White rune. I wouldn't level up Green runes either, except for a few exceptions. Since the Healer, Bless, and Stabthrough runes are actually useful, I do recommend leveling them up. As for Blue, Purple, and Orange runes, you should at least get them to level 5. Whether or not you continue to level them up, is up to you. Leveling them up past level 5 is somewhat worth it, which is displayed by dungeons on maps 13 and 14, and by very high levels in Trials. On these dungeons and levels, the enemy creatures and heroes begin to have level 10 runes, which are extremely powerful. For example, a level 10 5 Star All Vigor rune gives all of your creatures an extra 500 health, which is a huge bonus. You can have runes like that as well, as long as you're willing to spend hundreds of thousands (and, in some cases, millions) of glory points. That actually brings up an interesting question though: because these high level dungeons and Trials enemies have these runes, did IGG add in runes just because they wanted to add an extra layer of difficulty to the game? Personally, I think so. After witnessing these runed up enemies first-hand, I can definitely say that they are the sole reason why they are hard in the first place, and that without the runes, they would be a lot easier to defeat. So if IGG's purpose was just to make the game harder, they definitely succeeded. For a complete list of runes, check out the Rune List. Category:List of Runes